The present invention is directed generally to a composition for use in manufacturing a rear projection screen and the resulting screen, and more particularly to a rear projection screen that incorporates totally internally reflecting structures to disperse the light passing through the screen.
Rear projection screens are generally designed to transmit an image projected onto the rear of the screen into a viewing space. The viewing space of the projection system may be relatively large (e.g., rear projection televisions), or relatively small (e.g., rear projection data monitors). The performance of a rear projection screen can be described in terms of various characteristics of the screen. Typical screen characteristics used to describe a screen's performance include gain, viewing angle, resolution, contrast, the presence of undesirable artifacts such as color and speckle, and the like.
It is generally desirable to have a rear projection screen that has high resolution, high contrast and a large gain. It is also desirable that the screen spread the light over a large viewing space. Unfortunately, as one screen characteristic is improved, one or more other screen characteristics often degrade. For example, the horizontal viewing angle may be changed in order to accommodate viewers positioned at a wide range of positions relative to the screen. However, increasing the horizontal viewing angle may also result in increasing the vertical viewing angle beyond what is necessary for the particular application, and so the overall screen gain is reduced. As a result, certain tradeoffs are made in screen characteristics and performance in order to produce a screen that has acceptable overall performance for the particular rear projection display application.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,417,966, incorporated herein by reference, Moshrefzadeh et al. disclose a screen having reflecting surfaces disposed so as to reflect light passing therethrough into at least one dispersion plane. The screen thereby permits asymmetric dispersion of image light in a rear projection system and allows the light to be selectively directed towards the viewer. Moshrefzadeh et al. also teach methods for manufacturing the screen, including combinations of steps using casting and curing processes, coating techniques, planarization methods, and removing overcoating materials.